


in which they learn to love

by PlainOldMe



Series: in which we learn to love [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, First time writing on AO3, M/M, Multi, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, dear god someone help me, just read it instead of the tags please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainOldMe/pseuds/PlainOldMe
Summary: soulmatesa matching tattooa unbreaking red stringa timer slowly counting downa splash of color across your worldsouls who fit together in perfect harmony.[persona shipping only!!!!!][also this is just an intro . . . it's really short, but parts will be longer]
Relationships: Cubfan135/GoodTimesWithScar, Docm77/Rendog, Ethoslab/Vintagebeef, Grian/Mumbo Jumbo, Keralis/Bdoubleo, TangoTek/ImpulseSV/Zedaph, Zombiecleo/JoeHillsTSD, ex/hels, ijevin/hypno, stressmonster101/iskall85
Series: in which we learn to love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899076
Comments: 13
Kudos: 72





	in which they learn to love

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an intro to a whole bunch of ideas i had for a soulmate au. it's really short . . . but it's just an intro. It basically explains how this au works cause almost every soulmate au i've read is different. hope you enjoy and more to come soon hopefully!
> 
> THANK YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH LoraLxlz01!!!

Soulmates . . . Souls that work in perfect harmony with each other. It was common to have at least five or six different soulmates. There was never any law explaining how soulmates worked or why they worked, but they did. It was always expressed differently and with most things there were always more commonly known ones. The mostly romantic red string, a common tattoo, writing on each other's skin, and there were the less common ones, having each other's senses or even communicating through thoughts, but everyone had soulmates. It didn’t always mean you had to be romantically engaged, it just meant you’d feel at peace, your souls worked together. 

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Hermitcraft was founded like most other groups and was expressed in a common way. A small  H  tattooed somewhere on the members body. It started out small, a group of friends. Of course they didn’t all have the tattoo in the beginning, but were connected in other ways. Someone had a bond with someone else who was bonded to another group of people, but eventually Hermitcraft grew and people left finding others who suited them better. Despite the fact that their souls were meant for each other, some souls were just more attuned to each other. Hermitcraft slowly became today’s Hermitcraft and like most groups they welcomed anyone, but only those with the mark wanted to stay. Hermitcraft became family. 

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Hermitcraft was an interesting group of people. They were all mostly bonded to each other in a multitude of different ways and they all relished their connections. From a boutique of flowers that bloomed on their wrists during the Area 77 raid to the strange star behind their ear they never knew the meaning of until the war, the Hermitcraft members were full of stories. They are not just good or bad stories, but stories. Stories are never good or bad, but they are always worth telling. 

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

_ In which they learn to love _

**Author's Note:**

> Heya there . . . ummmm so this is my first fic i've tried posting on Ao3 and boi lemme tell you. i got so overwhelmed lol, nothing like wattpad someone help me, but hopefully it's okay?? i'll get better eventually
> 
> if you wanna read directly from the docs here . . . the formatting and aesthetic actually look good lol
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1TNjA8VfEi_ACL1BSKpj4_ZB9pBbUuIzuU8UQEclYS5U/edit?usp=sharing


End file.
